Bradley The Demi-Saiyan
by Dero00270
Summary: Bradley grew up a demi-saiyan without knowing it and this story is about how he grew up and him truly figuring out who he really
1. Chapter 1

There are things that happen in life that you can't always control. Certain things you regret but know you can't go back and change them. These events are what forge who you are, the way you think, and the way you act. It may even change your perspective in life. However, no matter all the terrible things that may occur in your life, you should always look towards tomorrow. My name is Bradley, and on my final breaths, this is my story.

It all started when I was born; there was something strange about me, the doctors didn't know why but my mother secretly did. She would never tell me what it was though, the reason behind it. All she ever told me was I inherited it from my father whom I had never known or met. The trait I inherited was a furry brown tail and excessive muscle growth. Because of it, my mother tried sheltering me from the world; she didn't allow me to attend school as I grew up. One night though, my whole life would change forever.

It was a night after a full moon; I woke up to our secluded farm in the country side completely demolished. I was only seven at the time though and didn't really know the true horror behind something like this. I searched around for my mother. I eventually found her hidden in the near forest crying. I could hear her begging something why this happened, why I had to be like "him". At the time I didn't understand what or who she was talking about. I stepped out into the open and walked over to her, but when I asked her what happened she replied in a very could voice. "Get away you monster! I should've known you'd be just like your father." After that, my mother passed away from being badly wounded by whatever mysterious force destroyed our home.

The only thing I could think of was running. I ran, and ran, and ran. I didn't care that my lungs were burning or that my legs were numb. I ran until I collapsed. I couldn't remember anything after that until I awoke in a strange room with a lot of people in white outfits with wires attached to me. When I opened my eyes, an older lady (who I later found out was named Nancy) in one of the strange outfits walked over to me. "What's your name boy? We found you passed out on the side of the road. You're lucky you weren't too injured." She explained. "My name is Bradley." I replied. "Do you have a last name and do you know where any of your parents may be?" She questioned. "I don't have a last name." "What about your parents?" A pained expression came over my face. "I never met my dad and I think my mommy is gone." I said as tears welled up in my eyes remembering what my mother had said to me. Nancy also noticed my expression and decided that was enough questions; she then left the room to go speak with another person.

Shortly after, a young man in a blue outfit and a matching hat entered. "I'm officer Parker of Ginger Town Police department. I came in here to ask you where you may have come from." He told me. "I'm from a farm about 30 miles west of here, I think." I told him. "What about your mother." Once again a pained expression flooded my face. "I woke up and my home was destroyed and my mommy was gone. I found her asleep in the woods and ran away." I left out the part of the conversation. "Thanks for the info kid. I'll gather a team and we'll go investigate. I never heard from him or anything about what they may have found after that but I knew they found something.

Not much longer after that encounter, a middle aged man in a white outfit and some weird tool around his neck entered. "Hi Bradley, I'm doctor Jason. I'm here to talk to you because I'm the one who gave you a check up. It seems you're in perfect shape, but I did notice you have a tail?" When he said doctor, I realized I was in a hospital. "My mommy always said I got my tail from my daddy." "Well that's intriguing, anyways, since you're in perfect health you'll be handed over to a care worker until we can find you a family member to stay with." He told me. Later that day I was discharged from the hospital and given to Nancy to stay with for a while.

"Well dear, this is where you'll be staying for the next few days; by the way my name's Nancy." "Okay Nancy, right now I just want to sleep though." She then left me in my room all alone for the night. Not bothering to check on me because she somehow knew how I felt and thought I should be alone. I hardly slept at all that night, but the next morning I felt energized. Nancy was surprised at first how hyper I was but got used to it over the following days. I later found out mother had died, but I never talked to anyone about that last conversation I had with her. Nancy ended up adopting me and decided I should be enrolled in school but to never show my tail to anyone.

**Next chapter, time skips galore and the real story starts to kick off.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the years went on, my life was quite normal. I was not only going through school; I was excelling through school. I never once questioned my intelligence though, thinking that I was probably just smart because I actually studied on weekends. Through my studies, I learned about the monster known as Cell and some of the destruction he caused. I then thought he was responsible for the destruction of my farm and my childhood but I wasn't one to ponder on the past. It was when I was roughly 14 years old when things got a little crazy again. A new threat appeared, a fat pink monster that could turn people into candy. I thought I was crazy at the time.

It was an average weekend in terms of how I was doing but the weekend was special. It was the weekend of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Over the past year of hype for the upcoming Tournament, I learned I had an interest in Martial Arts. Nancy thought this was somewhat strange considering my hate for forced violence and my love for peace, but she just thought that Mr. Satan became my idol for defeating Cell. Once hearing about the Tournament, I asked her if we could take a trip to the Tournament. At first Nancy was somewhat reluctant, but she eventually agreed to take me if I could bring my grades up even higher.

I was packing my things for the trip when my first strange event occurred; I had a flashback to my childhood while watching a speech Mr. Satan was giving. He was talking about defeating cell and all of a sudden I collapsed, in my dreams I saw a gigantic ape tearing down my farm, shooting lasers from its mouth. The frightening thing about it was that it felt so real. It felt as though I was the one causing destruction. Ever since that eventful night, I've avoided looking at full moons because it reminded me of my mother, who I loved and who had abandoned me. I was angry at her but that only frightened me more because I've never thought of my mother that way before. I pushed it out of my mind and continued packing, yet I couldn't set aside an uneasy feeling that was set upon me.

The next day during the tournament, Nancy and I sat down to watch the people line up to punch a machine to see who would be fighting in the Adult Division. Nancy pointed to a group of people standing close to the front and noticed that one of them (one in an orange and blue outfit) resembled me. I stared at him in deep thought. He did look a lot like me, almost like I had seen him before. I then realized that he was the champion before Mr. Satan but something about him didn't seem quite right.

While I was watching him, a person in a strange green and black outfit with a turban next to him noticed me and pointed over to me. I wasn't sure why he pointed at me but the way he did almost bore into my soul. It only lasted a fraction of a second though. The man in the orange outfit and another in a blue jumpsuit looking think shot a glimpse over to me then just shrugged and returned to what they were doing before. This really bothered me and even thought Nancy had stopped paying attention to them, I asked if we could go spectate the junior division fights. She agreed and we left to the other arena but not before I got one last look at the man in orange.

As we arrived at the other arena, the final fight was already about to start. I looked at one of the young fighters who seemed about 7 or 8 years old and realized right away from my studies that it was Trunks Briefs, son of Bulma Briefs; the president of the richest company in the world. I had never read of him being into martial arts, although he must be pretty good to have made it this far. The other fighter sent a wave of chills through my spine as he was a carbon copy of the man in orange. Only this one was a child, roughly the same age as Trunks I'd guess. The thing that struck me the most was that, besides his hair, when I was younger I looked just like him. It even seemed to startle Nancy. I could tell she was in deep thought. Maybe the man I seen earlier could've been my father, but I strongly doubted it. Maybe he was an uncle or something but I felt as though it wasn't through my mother's side of the family.

I was later brought out of my trance as the kids fired some sort of laser light out of their hands. I recognized them from the tricks Mr. Satan talked about after the Cell Games but I had a feeling they were almost real. I could almost feel the power of the beams. Then I realized they shared large similarities to the lasers that the ape shot out of its mouth in my dreams. It also made me feel weird when they started to levitate. "Another trick" I exclaimed out loud to no one in particular. Nancy was too mesmerized by the fight to realize I said something.

Later that day, a bunch of the fighters flew off out of the arena, including Videl Satan who I couldn't imagine learning those tricks. The tournament once again ended with Hercule Satan winning the tournament during a battle royal. Nancy and I went back to our hotel room since we would be staying the night. During the day though, Nancy and I kept having strange visions of the fighters in the tournament and a strange Pink monster thing as it turned people to candy. We each thought we were crazy but it couldn't be a coincidence that we each received the same vision at the same time.

The next day things got weirder. I kept feeling strange pulses of energy almost go through my body; the same energy that passed through me when the kids were flying and shooting lasers. Then the next thing I know the sky lights up with pinks lights. I thought it was some sort of light show until I witnessed people getting struck by the lights and collapsing. Out of nowhere, as I'm running for safety of something, anything, I get struck in the back by one and I'm thrown into an abyss of darkness.

**Left on a cliffhanger, what could possibly have happened, is Bradley dead. Or is there something or someone stopping him from dieing as he falls into an endless trance of darkness. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long it was until I woke up, could've been minutes, hours, days even. But when I regained consciousness, I was in utter shock. Everywhere around me was a barren wasteland except for what looked like a small village in the distance. I wasn't sure if I should head to that village or not. The sky was a reddish brown colour and the ground I was standing on was a faint yellowish colour so I knew I wasn't on earth. Thoughts were racing through my head, was I kidnapped by that pink monster? Am I in hell? Am I dead? I wasn't quite sure but I stood up and started walking towards the village for answers.

The village was a lot farther than I thought. I spent at least an hour walking and it didn't seem to get closer. My head was pounding, I was dizzy and my legs were tired by the time I finally arrived. I must have spent almost 7 hours walking and chances are I was starting to get dehydrated because it felt as though the temperature continued to rise the closer I was to the village. Nobody was around. The village was deserted when I arrived, at this point all I wanted was water and rest but where could I find water? Shortly after, I collapsed.

This time when I woke up I was in some room made of metal. I don't know how I got there but everything in the room shouted hospital. Yet I didn't recognize any of the equipment. I stood up and looked around to get a better view of what was in the room. Nothing really stood out that might help me understand but when I looked back at where I was laying. There was a man with very long and spiky black hair lying down. I jumped at first but I couldn't make noise. Everything I did was silent. "Hello" I tried to speak but nothing came out.

I stepped closer to the man to examine his features more closely. He looked very familiar, like those guys from the tournament, and even myself. Who is this man? Could it be me from the future, am I having another vision? I'm not sure what but something told me that wasn't the case. SO I just sat down on a stool and waited for something eventful to happen.

After about 45 minutes, the man woke up with a pained expression on his face and a loud beeping noise happened. The man didn't move at first but just glanced around as a person in a strange suit of what looked like a dark spandex jumpsuit with white and brown armor rushed into the room. Neither of them seemed to notice me. "What happened to me, why am I in a hospital?" Demanded the man who was still lying down. "Raditz, you crash landed on Frieza Planet 173. You suffered a major concussion in the crash yet managed to drag your body into the village before collapsing." Replied the other man in the weird armor. "Then why am I not in a healing pod?" Asked the so called Raditz in a less demanding voice. "Because Frieza Planet 173 isn't as technologically advanced as most other planets under Frieza's reign." Replied the other man. "How long until I'm fully recovered?" Asked Raditz. "2 weeks sir." Said the man. "Very well" Raditz replied and then went to sleep.

At this point I had many newer questions in my head such as, who is Raditz? Was I viewing what he was viewing earlier? Who is Frieza and where is Frieza Planet 173? I constantly tried to speak with them, to ask them questions. Neither of them noticed me and I couldn't make a sound. It was as though I'm a ghost. Yes, that must be it! I died and now I'm a ghost, but what does any of what's going on have to do with me? And why do I feel like I've heard the name Radditz before?

It was a very uneventful next few hours as I sat there and waited for Raditz to recover so that I could figure out what happens next. Raditz grunted several times as he moved in his sleep. And a person would poke there head in the room for a moment every once and a while. Yet things got even stranger when a certain woman walked in at what I assumed lunch or supper time. This woman was wearing what looked like some sort of nurse's uniform, but what struck me the most is that she looked exactly like my mother. "Hello sir Raditz, I'm nurse Clairentine but you may call me Clair." She explained. Then I realized that this was my mother.

**Finishing the chapter with somewhat of a cliff hanger, just not a very dramatic one.**


	4. Chapter 4

I just stood there dumbfounded, my mind was racing and nothing made sense anymore. The only conclusion I could come to was that I'm somehow in the past as a ghost but how and why? I then realized that the door was open now and I left the room to explore and think.

When I found my way out of the hospital and into the streets of what seemed like a city made solely of steel, I wandered around (making sure not to get lost) and started thinking of everything I think I know. I'm most likely dead, I'm visiting the past as a ghost, my mother wasn't actually an astronaut as I always thought, the man named Raditz is most likely my father, and I'm on a different planet. "What is going on?" I voiced even though no one could hear me, not even myself.

The days went on quite un-eventfully, I would go and check Raditz's hospital room now and then but nothing interesting has happened. The only strange thing I've noticed is that my mother is the only person that Raditz seems somewhat nice to but after she leaves, he starts to curse at himself. Almost as if he doesn't want to be nice to her but can't help it.

After a few more days, Raditz was moved into a different room with a lot less equipment as he was now stable enough to live without much aid. I also found a training camp outside the city as I was wandering around one day and stayed as it was more interesting than Raditz. As I continued to visit the training camp, I learned to use my own body's energy to levitate and form explosive energy balls with my hand however I wasn't very good at either. I also learned a bit of hand-to-hand combat however I couldn't really practice or train with anyone as I was still some sort of ghost. I still haven't learned anything useful as to why I'm here but I was starting to learn a bit of background information about Raditz and even stuff that I never knew about my mother.

Raditz it seemed is some sort of alien that is born with excessive physical strength and is very smart in battle. He is part of some space pirate program where he and other "saiyans" as Raditz's race is called, go from planet to planet and conquer them to sell them. It seems that his home planet was destroyed by an unknown explosion when he was much younger and that he works under an overlord named Frieza. I put two and two together and deemed that the planet I'm on was conquered by Frieza's empire and this planet is named after him.

My mother is a completely different story; she was born on earth and at the age of 7, was sent into outer space on a mission with her family to explore a newly discovered planet that was confirmed to have life on it. When they arrived, she and her two brothers were abducted by the aliens of the planet. My grandparents were executed by the people for trespassing on Frieza's property. My mother's brothers were forced into the military and trained to kill and conquer and my mother was forced into nursing school. She eventually became a nurse 13 years later.

By what I have learned I estimated that I was roughly 15-16 years in the past as I learned that my mother was 22 and she was 28 when she died. I've also been practicing my flying as much as possible and have been able to fly around the planet in roughly an hour. It's a very small and empty planet with one city and a few villages around it. Eventually after 2 weeks have passed, Raditz was fully healed and released from the hospital. He deemed he still wished to stay on the planet for another month and train though. Although one night a few days after his release, I caught him talking to my mother and that he wouldn't leave the planet until he helped her escape. That struck me as odd so I started to closely observe Raditz and when he was training, he kept on looking for ways to get my mother to escape.

Slowly the weeks went on and Raditz's month of training was just about up. I caught him and my mother being somewhat intimate at moments and that's when I realized that he truly was my father. That means that I have a tail because I'm an alien. My intelligence and extreme muscle growth are also because I inherited my father's alien genes. But that must mean that I was the one that killed my mother. No wonder she called me a monster, but what eventually happened to my father?

Suddenly, a shroud of white light started to encircle me and before I knew it, I found myself on a island in the middle of an ocean on what seems like planet earth. But now what's going on?

**Next chapter, Bradley will find himself more curious about why he's viewing everything that he is.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now where am I?" I try to voice but I still cannot speak. It seemed as though I was still a ghost but now I'm on an island in the middle of an ocean. Definitely a new planet but is it earth? I walk around the island to the front of the house and the man from the tournament in the orange outfit. Though he looked much younger he was wearing the same outfit and had the exact same hair. He was holding a small child with an orange ball on his hat. I also noticed the child had a tail.

As I looked around to the other people that were greeting him, I was surprised to see a much younger looking Bulma Briefs. "Why would she be here?" I wondered for a second then looked at the others. A short bald man in an outfit almost identical to the guy from the tournament (but a much smaller version). Next to him, stood an old man with a turtle shell on his back. "That's Master Roshi" I recognized him from when I studied martial arts. "That means that the short bald guy and the tall guy with spiky hair must be his pupils Son Goku and Krillin." I realized this then glanced back up to realize that Raditz had arrived while I was thinking.

From what I seen of Raditz on Frieza Planet 173, he was mostly anti-social but very proud. He never really showed signs of aggression however. Now back on planet earth, he punched who I assumed to be Krillin into a wall, knocked out Goku and kidnapped the kid. When he flew off, I decided to chase after him to see if I could get a hint as to why he was kidnapping this kid.

Raditz eventually landed in the middle of nowhere and put the kid in a strange looking spherical pod. The kid was freaking out inside the thing but I couldn't help him because I wasn't physically there. Later that day, Goku and a tall green alien thing that I seen at the tournament with Goku's group, appeared and fought Raditz. During the fight, I realized that Raditz was evil and wanted to purge the planet of all life and used the kid as a means to bribe Goku. I also learned that the kid's name is Gohan. After a while of fighting, the green alien, who I found out, is named Piccolo, shot a laser beam through Raditz and Goku. Then after that Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi arrived and they started talking about seven magical balls called dragon balls and that they would use them to bring Goku back to life.

Once everyone was done talking, and Raditz and Goku were dead. Piccolo took Gohan with him to train because he believed that Gohan had hidden powers. I then proceeded to wander about as everyone started going their separate ways when I was once again engulfed by a blinding light. This time however, I could feel heat returning to my body and a pulse as blood started flowing through me again. "What's going on?" I said as my voice actually worked. As the light died down, I looked around and found myself standing in the same area as before I was shot by the pink light. "I don't know kid but whatever's happening, it's a miracle!" A person next to me said after I voiced my question.

I decided going to find Nancy was my best bet, so I wandered through the streets to where Nancy and I were staying. On my way there I couldn't stop thinking about what I had witnessed. "Am I really an alien? What does all this mean? I must find out more about myself and to do that I must track down Son Goku." I thought to myself.

As Bradley and Nancy returned home, a discussion was occurring at the Son household.

* * *

"Dad, now that the whole Majin Buu thing has been done for a week, I can't stop thinking about that kid at the tournament. Why did he has such a similar energy to that of a saiyans and why was his energy signal so much stranger than most the people there?" Gohan asked his dad as they were out fishing while Goten was over at Trunk's house. "You know Gohan, I've been slightly curious about that myself. His energy was very similar to Raditz's energy and he was quite strong, but we can't really act on it because we'd never find him again. Besides, his power still was nowhere near a threat and I could sense that his heart had good intention." Goku replied while reeling in a fish. "Well if you're not worried about it, than I have no reason to be worried either." Replied Gohan as he too, reeled in a fish.

* * *

Back home at Bradley's I was deep into research about Son Goku but I kept hitting dead ends or kept getting blocked by protected files. I was never one to give up though so I kept researching. After Goku surprisingly agreeing to marry a person during a World Martial Arts tournament, then later going on to win it, most traces of him were completely erased until the most recent tournament with his return. I also couldn't find out anything about Chi Chi, the woman he married, or Gohan.

At roughly 3am, after roughly two days of research. I decided to research Videl Satan as she too flew off with the group of fighters. I discovered that she lived in Satan City and went to school at Orange Star High. I then found a picture of her with the man in the green costume fighting crime. He was known as The Great Saiyaman. "Strange, that's awfully close to Saiyan." I thought to myself. Videl Satan was a celebrity and was probably well protected; however nobody seems to know much about who The Great Saiyaman is so he would probably be a lot easier to meet to ask about Son Goku.

After making up my mind about how to go through with this, I decided to ask Nancy if we could move to Satan City the next day. I told her that I wanted to train directly under Mr. Satan himself (I decided to keep my new found powers to myself) she hesitantly agreed. I also took exams to enter Orange Star High to try and get closer to Videl, and my IQ was high enough for me to skip a few grades for the next school year. I also hacked to school's system to put myself in Videl's class and to my surprise, I found a Son Gohan in her class. "I may have just scored a jackpot!" I thought to myself. A week later, I was moved into Satan City and taking courses in Mr. Satan's private classes with 9 other guys. I was also the youngest one there, but also the best fighter in the class and the strongest. I did however; keep my abilities to manipulate energy to myself as Mr. Satan would probably kick me out of his class.

Before long, school was only going to start in a week and I still haven't found a way to find The Great Saiyaman. Nancy also loved the place and I no longer needed a reason to keep her from trying to move us back. I was getting anxious however to meet Videl Satan and Son Gohan to see if they can help me learn of my past.

**Next chapter, Bradley starts school at OSH and meets a very strange Gohan and an even stranger Saiyaman.**


	6. Chapter 6

The week went by pretty quickly. I had been secretly training in the woods to help sharpen my skills but whenever I would try and charge up as much as I could; it would feel like I was being watched. I had also had a chance to see Saiyaman fly by several times, but he was much too quick for me. After my somewhat eventful week though, it was finally time to go to school. I was very anxious but whenever I would try and get more information on my class, I would start to get blocked more and more, as if someone was watching my actions. I didn't think much about it though because my mind was soaring to other places as I was preparing for school.

I didn't go to school during the previous week because there were exams going on but the third semester was starting. I didn't fear not knowing anything though because I checked the curriculum and its all easy stuff. I was walking down the hall, my first class was math. I already knew where my class was though so I was in no hurry. Instead, I was examining the other students; they also seemed to be staring at me, somewhat confused. Most likely because I looked so young at the time. Maybe also because I was trying to show off a little by wearing a tight fitting v-neck t-shirt. My muscled weren't that big but they were defined, from my father's genes of being an alien.

I walked to my class as the bell rang but I had to wait outside the door while the teacher introduced me to the class. What would Gohan think of me when he sees me, is what I was thinking.

* * *

In the classroom.

Good morning class, today we will be having a new student join our class. He's scored all perfect on his entrance exams just as Gohan had done so last year.

The teacher went on about the new student but wouldn't mention his name till he entered. This was frustrating Gohan because he had sensed an above average person in strength enter the school but now it seemed, the person was just out the door. Videl kept glancing at Gohan as she too was confused by what she was sensing. The energy was similar to Gohan's, but much weaker. "Gohan, who is standing outside the door? Is it a Z fighter I haven't met?" Videl asked him in a whisper. "I don't know who it is but it's making me feel uneasy." Gohan replied then looked up as the student walked in.

* * *

I walked into the class as the teacher signaled me. "Class, this young man here is Bradley. He recently moved here from Ginger town and he's the youngest person to attend this school in over 15 years." The teacher finished his introduction and most of the class was gawking at me. However, in the corner to the right, Videl Satan, a blond girl, a blond guy, and a guy with black spiky hair were sitting there whispering to each other. "One of those two guys must be Gohan, and I'd be damned if it wasn't the guy with spiky hair." I thought to myself. There was an empty desk in front of the group so I walked up to it and sat down.

When I sat down, I turned around and seen that most of the class had stopped looking at me, but now Videl, and the three others were staring at me almost nervously. "Hey, you're Videl Satan right?" I asked trying to start some sort of conversation. Videl just nodded her head and looked away to see what was written on the chalkboard. It seemed that they weren't very comfortable around me, so I just looked out the window, zoning out.

About halfway through class, I had gotten quite bored so I turned around once again. The two blonds weren't paying much attention, Videl was writing something and the guy with spiky hair was staring at me in deep concentration. It felt like he was staring into my soul with no emotions showing, it was quite creepy but I wasn't one to get intimidated easily. So I tried again to start conversation. "You must be Son Gohan right? I seen your picture under the Honor Roll plaque near the entrance." I said. "Yeah, I'm Gohan, what's it to you?" He replied with a bit of an attitude. Something was obviously biting at him and I could tell it was me. "You're not from Satan City are you? I can tell by your slight accent." This caught Gohan a little bit off guard. "Well…" He started but the blond girl interrupted him. "He's from the mountains, quite a ways away from hear." She stated a little loudly. "Erasa, do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher asked, obviously annoyed. "If not, then keep quiet please." Erasa, as I learned her name to be, nodded and looked back over to me.

Everyone in the group was now staring daggers at her. "What? Shouldn't we at least try to be friendly to him? What's he ever done to any of you?" Erasa said, trying to defend me. "Erasa, yo don't understand." Videl finally spoke up. Erasa ignored her though. "Sorry, they're all sour pusses in the morning. How old are you by the way?" She asked. "I'm 14" I said without hesitation as the others eyed me. "Woah dude, you got quite the muscles for someone your age. Do you do sports or anything?" The blond guy asked in an almost interrogating way. "I'm a martial artist, I train under Mr. Satan in his personal class. "I've never seen you there before." Videl said, almost questioningly. "You're always out fighting crime with Saiyaman when I'm at the studio." I replied. She then looked at Gohan with a confused look. He just nodded and she smiled and looked at me. "Well, if you say so." She said and focused on the teacher.

At lunch time I just went to the school roof to eat on my own to think about the day. "Gohan and Videl seem quite suspicious of me. Do they know more about me than I know?" I was deep in thought and almost finished my lunch when I noticed a shadow coming to me. I jumped up and turned around and saw Gohan and Videl walking to me. "Jeez, don't scare me like that." I halkf oked then noticed the serious look on their faces. "You should have known we were coming with the way you were concentrating." Said Gohan. I just looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't play stupid, I know you're more than just an ordinary martial artist." He said. 'Did he see me fly into town?' I thought. I stayed quiet however. "Gohan maybe were… he's probably just a normal guy." I heard her whisper. "What do you mean 'just a normal guy'?" I asked, her and Gohan looked at me surprised then walked away. That left me confused. "Man they're weird." I voiced aloud when they were well out of earshot.

After the school day, I went to the school roof and shot off in search of Saiyaman. I was flying around Satan City however, since Saiyaman appeared, there was less crime and he should up less often. Suddenly I saw a car speeding down a road outside town, with a guy leaning out the passenger side shooting at the cops chasing them. I decided to follow the scene hoping that Saiyaman would appear. Instead of just Saiyaman, him and a girl in a similar pink outfit appeared. I powered up a little and increased speed to catch up to them as they stopped the crime and reporters closed in on them. When I got close to them, they were doing strange poses and speaking with strange voices. I never watched much of them on TV as I only read about them. But they were strange.

As I stood there wondering what to say, a police officer walked over to me. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to back away now, it's time for us to work." He said while pointing to the other cops. But I just walked over to Saiyaman and his partner as an officer started to yell at me. This caught Saiyaman's attention and he spoke up. "Boy, you're going to have to leave." I ignored his orders. "You were with Son Goku at the Tournament right?" I asked him. The corners of his mouth twitched a bit. I didn't give him time to answer though as the girl in the pink outfit walked over to the cops to talk to them. "I go to school with who I believe to be his son, but he doesn't seem to like me too much. Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find Goku, I wish to ask him questions about an important family matter. I don't really know if he can help but he's my only lead thus far." I explained. "No, I can't tell you where to find him but, I'll mention something to him, now run along okay?" He said in his strange voice. "I'm no kid." I said flatly "but alright." I then flew off and headed home to an uneventful night.

* * *

At the Son household.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Asked Gohan. "Sure, what's up son? Something seems to be eating at you." Goku replied. "Well it's about that boy in the crowd from at the Tournament." As Gohan said that, Goku's face went more serious as he focused on Gohan more. "Go on." He said. "Well, today a new student transferred to our school and it was him. His power seems to have increased greatly since the Tournament but it seems he can't sense energy. He can fly though, I'm not sure what else he can do though. But there is something else." Gohan explained. "What is it?" Goku asked. "He confronted me while I was in my Saiyaman outfit stopping a crime, and he asked me if I could tell him where you are since I was with you at the Tournament. He said he wants to talk to you about family problems but wasn't too sure about you. He said you were his only lead though. He also knew I was your son, he said that he was in the same class as your son." Gohan explained. "Well son, I think you should try and become friends with him, and maybe invite him over with your other friends sometime soon." Goku said then walked away before Gohan could say anything. Gohan then went to bed to think about how to go about what his father said.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a mostly uneventful week, I encountered Saiyaman a few more times but he always flies away too fast. Gohan had been acting somewhat strange too. He's been nicer to me but he always seems to be in a constant struggle, like he can't decide on something every time he spoke to me. Nothing else has seemed out of the ordinary though. I've been getting accustomed to school quite easily and I haven't been getting too much attention. That Friday though is when my life hits another drastic change.

I woke up early like every other morning that week. Took a shower and ate breakfast. I was done getting prepared earlier than usual though so I decided to leave early and go for a nice morning flight. As I was flying through the air, I developed a strange feeling in my stomach. I felt nervous it seemed. Ignoring it thinking it's because I'm not used to flying this early, I continued on my path. When I was hovering above the school, it seemed no one was around so I kept going. I never had a chance to explore Satan City too much so I thought, why not?

As I was flying towards what seemed like an old industrial part of the city, the feeling in my stomach developed more severely. I wasn't nauseated though, it felt as though I was on an adrenaline rush. I was flying over what looked like a processing plant when I heard loud bangs coming from below. I being the curious idiot I was, decided to go check it out. Not knowing that this would change my life drastically.

I landed in the middle of the factory, when I realized the banging was the machines being used. I remember hearing about this part of town being abandoned so I decided to look around for workers to ask them what they were doing. Boy was that a bad decision on my part. As I walked around a corner into an office style area, there was a long hallway. As I walked in, a foot thick steel wall blocked the entrance behind me and when I tried to blast through the wall, my energy disappeared.

"Well, well. It seems we have an intruder." A voice said through a speaker with a deep Scottish accent. "Who said that?" I ask in an elevated tone. "You boy, will not ask me any questions. Men, I want this boy executed now!" Ordered the man. "Killing me will not be an easy task. By all means though, you can certainly try." I said somewhat cockily.

Suddenly, the walls flew open and roughly 10 men in strange military styled uniforms, rushed in with guns. "Fire!" Ordered the only man without a weapon. As the soldiers started shooting, I just powered up and used an energy shield to block the bullets. When they started reloading I expanded out my energy and used it to knock everyone over. The men were all shocked as they flew back about ten feet so, I used this to my advantage. I blasted each one of them with a weak ball of energy to know them out and when I was done, the speaker came back on.

"Boy, I don't know who or what you are, but now you've annoyed me. B4, take this young meddler out for me." As the man finished, I heard a bang and turned around to see a man about 8 feet tall with reddish skin, blast through the wall. "My sensors do not recognize you however they pick up traces of saiyan DNA within you. Therefore you must be eliminated." The man said. "No going to happen bud." I replied. The man who I assumed to be B4 by the letter and number on his shirt, flew at my much faster than anyone I've ever seen and punched me in the face. "Damn, you're fast." I voiced aloud. "But I can be faster." I said as I stood back up and powered up to my maximum. (Which at the time wasn't very powerful.) I then flew at him with flying punches.

As I powered up though, my actions didn't go quite unnoticed.

* * *

"Whoa what's going on?" A man asked out loud outside a shopping mall. "What do you mean?" Asked a woman standing next to him. "Someone much more powerful than average is fighting in the industrial part of the city. I'm going to go check it out." The man said. "Whatever, I'll just finish the rest of the shopping." Replied the woman as the man shot off.

* * *

As I was fighting with B4, I was tiring quite quickly. I was perfectly even with him at the moment but I wasn't used to fighting at full strength and knew I wasn't going to keep up my effort much longer. B4 however, was looking like he could keep it up forever. As I was started to let my guard down due to exhaustion, B4 punched me in the temple hard enough to make me dizzy, he then punched me into a wall. As he was powering up some sort of cannon to finish me off, a man flew through the ceiling. This distracted B4 long enough for me to roll over out of the way his laser was pointing. When I rolled over, I noticed that the man who flew through the ceiling seemed confused as he looked at the soldiers on the ground.

"A little help?" I asked in a hushed tone as I was still quite dizzy. The man then quickly looked over to me then to B4 and jumped at B4. B4 didn't even have time to react as the man punched a hole through his chest and blew him up with a ball of yellow energy. Turns out B4 was a robot. He then walked over and stretched out his hand to me. I grabbed it without second thought and he hauled me up. As I steadied myself and my vision corrected, I looked at the man more closely. "Hey, you're one of the fighters from the tournament aren't you?!" I exclaimed when I realized that this man was also part of Son Goku's group. "Uh… yeah, But who are you." Asked the man. "My name's… shit I'm going to be late for school! I'll catch you some other time alright?" I said as I shot off in the direction of school.

"Well that was strange, that boy looked quite familiar, and so did his energy signal." The man said to himself.

* * *

"Well I'd say were done here. I've no use for your useless technologies." Said the man with the thick Scottish accent to a very old looking man. "My technologies aren't useless, that was a mere prototype to see how my new design for their skeletal structure would function. But I can assure you that now that I've seen the design work. The next few will be more powerful than even Son Goku." Said the elderly person with venom and hate in his voice. "You have one more chance or I'll cut the funding." Said the man with the Scottish accent.

* * *

"Hey, it looks like the cops can take care of the rest." Said Gohan in his Saiyaman outfit. "Alright, let's head back to school." Replied Videl in her similar pink costume. 'Hmm, it seems Bradley is running a little late, and why is he flying from the industrial area. Wait! What's he doing here?' Gohan thought to himself with almost joy. "Hey Videl, you head to school, I want to go check something out really quick okay." Said Gohan as he and Videl flew up. "Alright Gohan, just try not to be too late." Replied Videl in a sarcastic manner.

**I'm just going to end the chapter here. Who do you think the man that helped Bradley is?**


	8. Chapter 8

I flew to school as quickly as I could, I didn't even realize that my clothes were trashed from the fight. I just didn't want to be late or else Nancy would have my head. I landed on the school roof not caring whether people could see me or not. I ran downstairs and through the hallways to my classroom and got through the door just as the bell rang. "I'm here don't mark me late!" I yelled victoriously as I ran in. "Don't worry Bradley but you may want to change your err… attire." The teacher replied. I looked down and realized now that my clothes were torn up. "I don't have spare clothes but I'll change at lunch." I said slightly embarrassed as I walked up to my seat. "What happened to you man? You look like you've been through hell." Asked Sharpener. "I guess you could say something came up." I replied quickly and took out my books.

* * *

"Hey Krillin!" Said Gohan as he flew into a warehouse to find Krillin looking at a broken android. "Hey Gohan, haven't seen you since Buu, how've ya been?" Asked Krillin. "Pretty good, taking things more easily and fighting crime in Satan City, but what happened here?" Asked Gohan as he looked around to see unconscious men laying about. "I'm not quite sure, I felt a strange yet familiar ki powering up and flew over here to find a kid fighting this." Krillin said as he pointed at the busted android. "He was losing and I realized this thing had no energy so I destroyed. The kid flew off before I could ask him who he was. Other than that, this is quite serious." "You're right; I thought we were done seeing RR anything but a new android. It may have been weak but there could be more." Said Gohan. "I'll talk to your dad about it, you head to school." Said Krillin. "Alright, see ya around Krillin!" Yelled Gohan as he flew off.

* * *

Videl walked into class about fifteen minutes late. "Sorry I'm late sir, there's been an increase in crime lately, I hope it doesn't last long though." Videl said to the teacher. "That's okay Videl, we all know you provide a great service for the city. Just get your textbook and turn to page 92." Replied the teacher. Videl nodded and headed up to her desk. She looked up as she passed by me and her eyes widened. "Why are you all beat up?" She asked. "Something came up." I replied quickly trying not to let anyone know about what had happened. "He hasn't spoken about it and I doubt he will so let it drop Videl." Said Sharpener slightly surprising her.

Gohan showed up about five minutes after Videl. "Sorry I'm late sir. Something came up." He said. "It's alright Gohan, just try to get to school on time. You've been tardy more often lately." The teacher said. "Don't worry, I'll try." Replied Gohan, as he was walking up to his desk. His eyes caught mine and he looked like he was thinking of something but he just kept walking and sat down quietly without asking me anything. This surprised me at the time. "I understand that Videl fights crime, but why are you late so often Gohan?" I asked to try and start a conversation. "I've been busy a lot lately. Nothing too important." He replied. I realized he wouldn't talk

At lunchtime, I decided to go out into the schoolyard to eat instead of the roof. I found a nice shaded spot under a tree. As I started to eat, Erasa walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Aren't you supposed to change?" She asked playfully. "I will when I'm done eating." I replied. While we sat there Videl, Gohan and Sharpener eventually sat down nest to us. When everyone was done eaing and I was about to go get my gym clothes to change, Gohan spoke up. "Guys, I'm free this weekend and since it's a long weekend for teacher meetings, I was wondering you you would like to stay at my house for the next few nights." He said. "I would love to!" Squealed Erasa. "Sure, why not?" Replied Sharpener and Videl just shrugged. "What about you Brad? Would you like to?" This seemed to surprise the other three. "I'd have to ask Nancy, my guardian, but If I can then sure." I replied. Erasa then looked happy and Sharpener shrugged. Videl seemed to look at Gohan questioningly.

"Well, I'm going to go change, see you guys during gym." I said as I walked away. I spotted Videl dragging Gohan over to the roof stairs as Erasa and Sharpener stayed under the tree. I went to my locker, got my clothes and headed to the changing rooms by the gym since class would start soon.

* * *

"Gohan, why would you invite him over if we don't even know whether we can trust him yet?" Videl questioned Gohan. "Well, I've talked to my dad about Brad, and he suggested inviting him over to the house. I knew I wouldn't be able to do that without inviting Erasa and Sharpener over too." Replied Gohan. "Well If your dad suggested it I have no reason to tell you not to let him over but we should watch him closely." Videl stated in a tone that said she was right no matter what. "Try not to worry about it Videl, there's something about him that tells me he's good but I want my dad to meet him to see what he thinks." Gohan replied slightly annoyed. "Well, alright then. Just make sure he doesn't hurt Erasa or Sharpener. Now let's get to class." Videl said as the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey Krillin what brings you around?" Goku asked as he walked outside to meet Krillin. "Well Goku, something a little bit serious but I don't know quite what's going on." Krillin said. "Nobody ever comes around to say hi anymore do they?" Goku said sounded a bit disappointed. "Goku, this might mean a good fight." Krillin stated. Goku instantly beamed. "What's it about?" Goku said overjoyed. "Well earlier today, I was in Satan City shopping with Eighteen for Marron's birthday. But I started to feel someone's energy that was quite high but not a Z fighter. I flew over to it and found a kid fighting an android. The kid looked familiar and his energy felt familiar too, but what worried me was what he was fighting. The android had a RR symbol on it." Krillin explained as Goku listened intently.

Goku was in deep thought for a few minutes. "Well, it isn't too good that RR is back but I'm disappointed that the android didn't sound too strong." Goku stated. "But we still have to figure out why they're back and where they are to stop them from killing innocent people." Goku continued. "Alright, we'll have to meet up with Bulma soon and the other Z fighters to warn them about RR. Anyways, I gotta fly or else Eighteen will kill me, see ya Goku." Krillin said as he flew off. "Bye Krillin, see you soon." Goku replied as he went inside to smell a delicious lunch cooking.

* * *

When the school was finished Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and I all met up on the roof. "Well guys, I'm going to have to tell my mom that you're coming over for the weekend so let's say you guys head to my house around 6 alright?" Gohan said. Everyone nodded and he handed me a paper. "This is my address, come over if you're able too." He said. "Alright" I replied. Gohan and Videl got into a jet copter and Sharpener and Erasa went down through the school. Once I was sure nobody was around, I flew off the roof and headed home.

I decided to take my time flying home as I was starting to feel a little sore. "I wonder who those people were this morning anyways." I voiced aloud. I arrived home around 4 o'clock. "Nancy, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door. I got no reply and walked into the kitchen. I found a note on the counter. "_Sorry I'm not home at the moment. I got an urgent call from work and had to head in. I'll be home sometime tonight, there's food in the fridge for supper. –Nancy" _The note read. I went to the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen and dialed Nancy's number.

"Brad I hope this is important, I'm busy." Nancy said quickly. "Sorry Nancy, it's just a friend from school invited me to stay the weekend at their house. I wanted to know if I'm allowed." I said. "Hmm… well as long as you call home each night and be home Monday, I suppose you can." She said. "Thanks Nancy, I appreciate it. Bye." I said and hung up.

I rushed to my room and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I was done around 4:30 and took out my supper from the fridge. I ate quickly and I packed my stuff. I was out the door and flying to the mountain district that Gohan lived in. "This is going to take a while. But, at least the way to his way seems nice." I voiced aloud as I looked ahead to the forested area. 'I wonder if I'll be able to speak to Goku at all.' I thought

**Next chapter, Bradley arrives at Gohan's house and some interesting things occur.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was quite a distance to fly and I was quite tired, but I made it all the way to his house. It seemed from the distance that I was the second to arrive, the first being Videl. I landed in the trees about a half a kilometer away from his house and started walking along a path in the direction towards his house.

While I was walking, I heard loud booms that sounded like high powered explosives but the shockwaves felt similar. Almost like energy blasts but much stronger. I started to walk a bit faster and when I reached the edge of the trees, I noticed a bright blue glow. When I stepped out of the trees, I saw the two kids from the junior division in the Tournament firing energy beams at each other while they were both blond. Eventually, as I stood there and watched, the two kid's hair went down and the glow around them weakened. Their energy blasts died down and eventually disappeared as the two kids floated down. One of them, their hair turned black while the other's turned a lavender colour.

I walked over toward where they were firing energy beams and noticed Gohan and Videl next to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said as I walked up to them. Gohan looked up almost like he was about to jump at me but relaxed when he realized who I was. "Jeez you scared me there, didn't see you coming." Gohan said. "Blinded by the light?" I asked teasingly. "You saw that?" Gohan asked as his face visibly paled. "Don't worry about Gohan, I'm sure energy is not a new thing to Brad." Videl said as she was done speaking with the kids. "Yeah, I suppose you're right Videl. Anyways Brad, Sharpener and Erasa are going to be late because Sharpener's jet copter broke down and he was supposed to pick up Erasa." Said Gohan. "Alright, but tell me. Why was those kids' hair blonde?" I asked. "Answer me this first, were you born with a tail." Gohan asked. "To say it straight out, yes I believe I'm part saiyan and I still have my tail." I told him and he seemed to become a bit nervous. "But don't worry, I haven't looked at a full moon since I was a lot younger." I replied quickly before he said something else.

Before Gohan was able to answer my question, the man from the tournament landed near us and walked over. "Hey, you must be the person Gohan told me about. I'm Goku, is dad, nice to meet you." Goku introduced himself. At the time I thought I'd be able to talk to Goku easily, but as a martial artist, I was awestruck because Goku was known as a legend. "Uhh… I'm Bradley. Nice to meet you too." Was all I was able to stutter out. "Hey big brother, was does that guy's energy feel like dad's?" I heard the little kid with black hair ask Gohan. "That's what I've been trying to figure out Goten." I heard Gohan tell him. "Hey Gohan, why don't you and Videl take Goten and Trunks to Chi Chi and see if supper is almost ready." Goku asked Gohan. "Uhh sure thing dad." Gohan replied. "Ooh, food!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed at the same time and zoomed off. Gohan and Videl followed after them at a slower speed.

After about a minute of watching them fly off towards the house in the distance, I started to feel nervous because I was standing here alone with Son Goku. Goku noticed my uneasiness and spoke up. "So, Go… uh, Saiyaman told me you wish to speak to me." Goku said. "Hmm? Oh right. This may sound silly, but back during the weekend of the World Martial Arts Tournament I thought I died because I was hit by a beam of energy. While I thought I was dead, I had a vision where I went back in time as a ghost or something. I learned a bit of my past and why I have a tail, but I was following a lead that pointed to you. I'm not sure if I'm crazy or if it was true but I had to find out." I explained to him. "DO you know who you're father is?" Goku asked me. I couldn't read any emotion coming from him so I told him. "I'm not sure, but in my vision, I think it was a saiyan named Raditz." I told him.

Goku was in deep thought for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "Do you know what happened to your father?" He asked me. "Well, he was killed at the same time as you by a green alien named Piccolo." I said, wondering what Goku may be thinking. "Well, it seems that your visions were most likely what happened in the past. Is there anything else you know?" Goku asked me. "Well, if I look at a full moon while I have my tail, I transform into a huge ape thing. That's about all I know." I told him. "Well, it seems, me Gohan and Goten are the last blood relatives of yours. But besides that, with your powers you could be dangerous to other, so I'm going to talk with the other Z Fighters and train you." He said. "I'd be honored to be trained by you Goku." I tell him. "But why were those kids' hair golden earlier? I asked Gohan but he didn't answer me." I asked him. "Well, that's part of being saiyan, it gives us a boost of speed, energy and strength but, you'll learn more about that if you train with me." Goku told me.

When we were done talking, Gohan flew over. "Dad, supper is ready. You're able to join us if you'd like Brad." He said. "Sure." Was all I replied. "Race you home Gohan!" Goku said as he zoomed off. "Hey! No fair!" Gohan yelled as he started after Goku. I just shrugged and flew to the house as fast as I could.

**I'm just going to end the chapter here. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to put into the next chapter but I'll introduce the RR again sometime soon.**


End file.
